Margaret A.
'''Margaret A.' is a minor character introduced in Maximum Ride Forever. History When Horseman enters his apartment in Himmel, he at first thinks the girl waiting for him is a hologram, and is startled when she touches him. She has no name, but tells him that she loves him and that they were created for each other. He realizes that she is meant as a gift for his services to the Remedy, someone who will love him without question, which is all he ever wanted. As he quickly leaves, she calls for him to come back. Much later, as Max and Dylan find their way through a series of tunnels, Dylan finds an elevator and tells Max to hurry on in. When it finally stops at one of the floors, they find themselves in an excessively feminine room that Max considers to be the stuff of her nightmares. They find the girl there with a computer. After Max and Dylan walk in, she closes the computer, stands up, and—upon seeing Dylan—grows overjoyed. As she nuzzles with him, he asks her to give him a minute. From there, he explains to Max that he didn't want the mysterious girl, but that Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen had created her anyway as a replacement mate. However, before he can explain everything, the girl flips her hair over her shoulder and tells Dylan she was worried about him. Her eyes then rest on Max, and she asks Dylan if the bird kid is a friend, to which he says yes. Max then announces that she's going to leave; Dylan quickly tells the girl that—despite what she thinks—they're not meant to be together. She insists, however, that he's wrong, and says that she's been trying so hard to be like him...even to the extent of giving herself a name: Margaret. Max then realizes that the girl is "ImMargaretA", a mysterious blog commenter who had predicted the "deaths" of the Flock before they happened. After confirming this, Margaret explains that a doctor had let her follow the adventures of a Horseman; looking at Dylan, she tries to charm him, but Max sees fear in her eyes. She tries to tell Margaret to take her to the "doctor", but is told that he's busy. Dylan is then asked to sit down, but he refuses the offer and says that he loves someone else: Max. With tears in her eyes, Margaret snaps at him. Playing the part and acting as his mate is her best chance at staying alive. Her rage quickly turns into misery as she confesses that there's "no way out", since Dr. Gunther-Hagen keeps moving farther down into the Earth. She glances at the mirror, and that's when Max notices what she'd really been staring at: a door. As Dylan begins to descend, Margaret tells him not to fall off. She is last seen after the final battle, when Iggy is demonstrating a homemade wrist rocket to her. Appearance She is described as being tall, slim, and clean, and as having large, heavily-lashed eyes and silken red hair. She is compared to a doll or an anime character. Dylan doubts that she's completely human; she refers to being "pieced together part by part," which supports this. Trivia *Margaret A. named herself after Margaret Atwood, author of the 1985 dystopian novel The Handmaid's Tale. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Experiments Category:Maximum Ride Forever Characters